The Siren in Thier Lives
by TorchWooder98
Summary: When Billy came home for summer, he brought a friend. This friend would be very important to Michael.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Michael. Open it! I wanna know what he said!"

Michael and Debbie had spent every day together since Billy left. Just talking. If they needed to escape from a drunk father or annoying mother, the other was usually there at the old wall, they were talking about the unopened letter from Billy that was crumpled in Michael's pocket.

"Alright, alright. I'll read it. Be patient Debbie." He fished the letter out from his pocket,filled with peppermints,cherry lolliepops from Debbie, and a set of house keys. He opened the letter and unfolded the parchment.

_" 'Dear Michael,_

_I miss you alot, tons really. I haven't made alot of friends here. Just one. Her name is Sirenelly Belle. I call her Siren. She's a pretty girl with flowing red hair and sparkling bright green eyes. She's a very nice girl. Like a mixture of you and Debbie. She's thirteen,and tiny,in height and weight._

_I have very good news Michael. I'm coming home for the full four months of summer break! I wrote to dad and Tony and Siren can come with me! Don't worry, she's very friendly. I told her everything I know about you and she's absolutely dying to meet you. _

_She's looking forward to meeting everyone here. _

_I miss you all. _

_I'm going to be pulling into the station on June 8th at nine am. I hope I see you there._

_Love,_

_Billy_

_XOXO'"_

Michael nearly fell off the wall he and Debbie were sitting on. Debbie choked on her cherrylolliepop,Michael had to pat her on the back. Billy was coming home! They hopped off the wall, hugged their goodbyes, and ran off to tell their mother's. said Debbie could go as long as was o.k. with it and she brought Billy around. Debbie promised and ran off to speak to the Elliot's. On the way,Michael ran into her-literally.

"Ow! Michael!"

"Sorry Debbie."

they got up and ran to the Elliot's. Very soon had said they could come and they would just wait until it was time to go in thirteen days.

They really couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...

Debbie was waiting when Michael ran up,pulling his jean jacket over a blue T-shirt. She pulled him along to the bus station, checking the gold pocket watch her father got her for her birthday every five minutes.

Debbie had recently turned thirteen.

She had on a red shirt that fit her form snuggly,and jeans with black ballet flats. She had painted her nails blue(Billy's favorite color) and was wearing the little black Scottie dog pin he had sent her. She had on a bit of pink lipgloss and peach eyeshadow.

When they finally reached the bus station they quickly found Tony and Billy's Dad(Debbie never could quite remember his name) and stood with them.

The bus soon pulled in. People started pouring out of it. There were only six or seven people still on it now. A girl walked out onto the platform. Debbie stared despite herself at her. The girl was the prettiest girl Debbie had ever seen. A real life Odette. The girl's glossy red hair was swept up in a flawless bun and secured with a jeweled pin. Surely, this wasn't the girl Billy had met...

Billy came off the bus.

"BILLY!" Debbie and Michael called. He looked over.

"DEBBIE! MICHAEL!" He cried,running over and huggning his tw best friends. The girl smiled a glossy red lipped smile and walked over. Debbie saw the silver nail polish glint with rhinestones.

"Im Sirenelly. But call me Siren." She said with a small shake of he hand as Debbie and Michael took her hand in turn.

Billy's dad and Tony came over.

"Dad! Tony! Oh, I missed you!" Billy said, hugging his father and older brother. "This is Siren." He said.

"Wel Siren, welcome to our humble town. We hope you'll like it."

"It's alot different from the upper class of London. I like it already." She said cheerfully.

Debbie smiled. "We hope you do. I'm Debbie by the way. Debbie Wilkinson. And this is Michael Cafferey." She said, pointing to the boy next to her.

"Hi." Michael said quietly, it was obvious he thought Sirenelly was very pretty.

"Hello." Siren walked over to the luggage pile, took to brown travellers and walked over.

"So...Shall we go?"


End file.
